


The Things You Said

by lonnevox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonnevox/pseuds/lonnevox
Summary: Oikawa lay motionless, underneath a pile of blankets and in the dark, concentrating on nothing but the steady breaths he willed himself to take, and desperately trying to ignore the angry tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks.0o0o0o0After a tiny dispute gets out of hand, Oikawa hopes he can just go to bed and deal with it in the morning but Ushijima seems to have another plan. (Based on a tumblr ask meme)





	The Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep
> 
> I've had this ol' thing laying around in my files for about a month now, so enjoy~!

Oikawa lay motionless, underneath a pile of blankets and in the dark, concentrating on nothing but the steady breaths he willed himself to take, and desperately trying to ignore the angry tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. When had he become someone who cried when anger rattled their body, he thought suppressing a sarcastic chuckle at how pathetic he had become, as the thoughts of the past hour played through his mind. He wouldn’t think about it; no, he _couldn’t_ think about it.

He wouldn’t allow himself to remember the past hour when nothing but his rage-filled words, and Ushijima’s unusually agitated voice rang throughout their apartment. A minor argument that had fanned out into something more dangerous and damaging, of course. And it been Ushijima’s fault too; saying something a little too personal, a little to insensitive for Oikawa’s taste, and he had made that distaste known. It had only escalated from there, and promptly ended when he had stormed out of the living room and into their bedroom, preferring to sort out their dispute in the morning when his mind was clearest.

Closing his eyes, he shifted beneath the blankets, turning away from the unusually unoccupied place beside him as he pushed the argument out of his mind, and began to fall asleep. An almost out of place calmness washed over him as he slowly faded into unconsciousness. That was however, until a sudden weight on the his side of the bed caused him to awaken, and the calmness to flee instantaneously.

Annoyance and anger once again sparked inside Oikawa, knowing it could only be Ushijima disturbing his peace. However, before he could lash out at the other, a gentle hand reached out and ran a hand through his soft, chocolate-coloured, hair. A gesture only done in private moments, when their affection for each other was at its highest, as Ushijima had never been one for public displays of affection.

This had caught Oikawa off guard. He hadn’t been sure what he had been expecting Ushijima to do, but it certainly wasn’t that. A spark of curiosity lit up, and mingled with the annoyance and anger within him, as he continued to feign sleep. He was sure that Ushijima did not yet know that he was awake.

“Tooru…” Ushijima whispered in the darkness, his voice low and without the agitation that had one inhibited it, instead being replaced with something akin to an apologising tone.

Oikawa didn’t respond, something telling him that is was something that wasn’t meant to be responded to.

Ushijima continued, the hand that had been carefully running through Oikawa’s hair moving to sit gently on his bare shoulder. “I… I’m sorry,” his voice still barely above a whisper. “The things I said hurt you, and I cannot take them back. I realise this only now, and for that I am truly sorry.” He stopped for a moment, pausing for a breath and perhaps for the next string of words to appear in his mind.

Oikawa took this moment to absorb, and understand what the other was telling him unknowingly. The spark of annoyance had all but burned out, and sleep now seeming like the most meaningless thing in the world. The spark of anger, lit by the pain of Ushijima’s words spoken in anger still lingered however, but it was weaker than before, sensing the truth of regret within the other’s words.

“I… I know I cannot take back the words I said to you, and I know speaking to you like this when you cannot hear me is cowardly, but you and I both know I am not very good with putting what I feel into words, and this is… easier.” He whispered with a hint of an uncommon, yet always treasured smile on his lips.

Surprising himself, Oikawa found himself longing to open his eyes and be greeted with the sight of the other’s rare smile. He instead, ignored those feelings and willed his eyes to stay shut, continuing to feign sleep.

“I love you, Tooru. I do not think I can explain in words how much I do, nor could they do the feeling justice. I love you, so much. It… It hurts to know that you are angry and hurt, and to know that I was the one that caused you to feel that way… I don’t… I can’t… I’m sorry. I love you.”

The spark of anger that Ushijima had lit within Oikawa had all but vanished, having been replaced with such a warmth in his chest that it once again surprised him. He was petty, and held grudges like there was no tomorrow, and he knew this. And so, he was very much surprised when hhe subconsciously decided to forgive Ushijima. As stunned as he was at this revelation however, he didn’t feel that it was entirely unwelcome.

Once again, Oikawa attempted to react towards Ushijima’s unusual actions, but once again, Ushijima beat him to it. The hand that had sat on his shoulder moved, and gently caressed his cheek, soft and warm as it always had been, careful to not disturb Oikawa who he thought to be asleep. “I don’t know how to say this to you tomorrow though,” he mumbled, heaving a small sigh at the end, annoyed at his inability to explain his feelings when other people were aware, and attentive of him.

Oikawa slowly unfurled the blankets that he had been grasping in one hand, and moved to gently hold the hand pressed against his cheek, letting his thumb stroke Ushijima’s knuckles. He felt the other stiffen slightly, most likely startled by Oikawa’s sudden touch, as he opened his eyes to look at Ushijima, lit only by the light in the hallway.

“You don’t have to say anything tomorrow.” Oikawa replied, his own voice barely above a whisper as he didn’t want to break the silence that had fallen between them.

“How long were you awake?” Ushijima asked, “How much did you hear?”

If Ushijima had been speaking to anyone else, he would have been able to fool another into thinking that he was calm and not at all embarrassed at being caught saying such personal things. But Oikawa knew him well, and picking up on his very slight but still detectable panic with a hint of embarrassment, was easy.

Never one to beat around the bush, Oikawa sat up, still holding Ushijima’s hand though letting it fall gently onto his lap and looked the other in the eye. “I accept.”

“What?” Ushijima said, his expression like a deer in the headlights and his voice both stunned, and confused. It would have been comical, at least to Oikawa, if the situation they were in, were different.

“I accept your apology,” he said, straightening his back. “And…” Oikawa paused for a moment, taking the time to string his words together in a way that would make sense.

“And?” Ushjima urged, cocking his head the side and waiting for Oikawa’s reply.

“And I’m sorry too,” he replied quickly, knowing that he was just as bad at apologising to others as Ushijima was when he spoke about his feelings. He too after all, had said some pretty colourful, and less than kind words to Ushijima during their dispute, and knew that the other deserved an apology as well. “For saying… Well, for saying kind of shitty things to you.”

“I accept then, too.” Ushijima said with a nod, his usual calm and somewhat monotonous voice returning.

A small smile appeared on Oikawa’s face, as he bit back the bubbles of laughter that began to rise within his chest. He found the sudden calmness, and familiarity of Ushijima’s voice to be somewhat amusing for reasons he could not place.

A confused look spread across Ushijima’s features, having not expected such a reaction from Oikawa but also knowing that it was not coming from a place of spite or cruelty. “Did I say something funny?”

Oikawa waved the question away with his free hand. “Everything you say is amusing, Ushiwaka but in a way that I doubt you’d expect.” He teased, letting a sly grin replace his small smile, as he intertwined his fingers with Ushijima’s. “But that’s not important,” he started, shuffling towards the other and closing the gap between them.

“Just what is important then?” Ushijima asked, still slightly confused at Oikawa’s behaviour, but content as he moved closer.

“Did you _really_ mean all those things you said?” He said, his voice dropping the teasing and light hearted tone is had once carried and instead, was replaced with sincerity and affection. Oikawa leaned his head against Ushijima’s shoulder, unable to look directly at him. “I mean, those things you said about how much you love me.”

There was a paused for a moment as Ushijima’s breath hitched before returning to it’s once steady pace, as he looked away from Oikawa. “Yes, of course. I meant every word I said.” He replied, he voice low once more, but still calm, still gentle, still filled with such love and affection for Oikawa.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Oikawa whispered, lifting his head off Ushijima’s shoulder slightly. He moved his free hand up towards the other’s cheek, and turned his head to face him once more. “I love you too; more than my words could ever hope to convey.”

He leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips against Ushijima’s, remembering their warmth and feel he had grown familiar with as Ushijima began to return the kiss. Ushijima untangled his fingers from Oikawa’s, moving his hand to the back of his neck, and resting the other firmly, yet comfortably on the small of his back.

For a moment, they stayed like that; content with surrounding themselves with nothing but each other. Eventually however, Oikawa pulled back and once again leaned his head against Ushijima’s shoulder. Neither said anything for a while, bathing in feelings of bliss and affection for one another similar to those felt when they shared their first kiss.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Oikawa’s lips before he broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them, save for their steady breathing and beating hearts. “You should tell me how much you love me each and every night.” He teased.

“Should I now?” Ushijima replied, a small smile appearing on his face to match the one Oikawa wore, as he gently rested his head atop the other’s.

“Mhm,” he hummed in reply, “you should.”


End file.
